I Am
by xpakux
Summary: Drabbles of various shinobi and kunoichi searching for who they are, finding it, accepting it, and living with it. Ch. 1, Sakura. Ch. 2, Hinata. Ch. 3 Itachi to Sasuke
1. Sakura's Freedom

o-0-O-0-o

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only wish I could own a Kakashi plushie.

o-0-O-0-o

I Don't Need You Anymore 

o-0-O-0-o

More than half of my life has been dedicated to

The one

The only

Sasuke Uchiha

o-0-O-0-o

Everyday I would pine after him

Greet him

Hope

With _all of my heart_

That he would remember my name

And speak it as fondly

As I do of his

o-0-O-0-o

Then I was placed on his team

Team 7

I was so happy

I almost cried from joy

o-0-O-0-o

Then after that

Whenever we were training together

Walking together

Or fighting together

I would try to impress him

To make him think that I am something

That I am strong

That I am worthy

o-0-O-0-o

I knew my taijutsu skills were weak

So instead

Everyday I would study my scrolls harder

And harder

Forcing myself to go beyond my limits

To the point where I'd break down

From trying to force so much knowledge into my brain

And then I'd just cry 

Just for him

o-0-O-0-o

And even before that

I gave up my friend

My first friend

My best friend

My only friend at that time

The friend that gave me strength when I was weak

Who helped me stand after I fell

Who made me who I am today

She was my fairy godmother

Who granted my fondest wishes

And I gave her up

All for you

All for you Sasuke

o-0-O-0-o

And at the same time as all of that

I was growing out my hair

I made it long

Just because I heard a rumor that you liked girls with long hair

My entire focus in the mornings

While in the bathroom

Was my hair

My pink hair

The part of my body that made me think I was unique

I tried to make it as silky

As shiny

As beautiful as I could

And it usually took me two hours

Half of which I spent in the shower with a gallon of shampoo and conditioner

And the other half was spent

Styling it with my blow dryer and hairbrush

Until it reached near godly perfection

If I ever had a split end I'd freak out

And rush to the nearest salon

And I did all that worrying

And I spent all that time

For you

And only you

o-0-O-0-o

But that one day

That one fateful day in the chunin exams

While in the forest…

I realized something

o-0-O-0-o

That revelation hit me so hard over the head,

I felt dizzy

I felt nauseas

o-0-O-0-o

While I was fighting the Sound shinobi

That one girl grabbed my hair

Saying that instead of training

I spent precious time fawning over it

And grooming it

And taking care of it

I wanted to shout out

"I DO NOT! I TRAIN MORE THAN ANYBODY WOULD EVER THINK OF ME!"

And of course that training was studying

Instead of fighting arts

But I didn't care to mention that

Because I realized she was right

I spent so much time over my hair

Which were just dead skin cells

That would eventually fade away

And for a boy

That only cared for me

As a friend

And most of the time

Not even that

So when she grabbed me by my blush colored hair…

……

…

…

……

…I cut off

I cut off my hair

Along with my obsession

Along with my admiration

Along with my standards

And along with all of my feelings

For Sasuke Uchiha

And after I cut it off

I was left with

My pride

My independency

My dignity

My dignity as a kunoichi who could live through her life

Without needing anyone else's pity

Without needing everyone else's negative comments

Without needing him

Without needing Sasuke Uchiha

o-0-O-0-o

I am me

I am not going to define myself by your standards

Not anymore

Not ever again

o-0-O-0-o

FIN: Hello, I hope you liked the drabble. Anywho, I used to be a Sakura hater and in a way I still am, but this is my little apology to her. The reason I didn't like Sakura was because she threw all of her precious things away to be with a guy that didn't even like her. And then I saw a picture of her from when she was in the forest of death in the chunin exams. She looked so determined, and so strong, so willing to give up what she had to protect her friends. And then I realized that her willingness to sacrifice for something made me hate her and admire her. So my thoughts are that she would be SO much better off without that Sasuke bastard.


	2. Hinata's Peace

o-0-O-0-o

Disclaimer: Naruto! OMG! I LOVE YOU NEJI-KUN! But you aren't mine…

o-0-O-0-o

I Am

Hinata Style

o-0-O-0-o

Ever since I was young I was told that I would one day be the head of my clan

The Hyuuga Clan

The most prestigious and illustrious clan in Konoha

I was expected to be strong

Bold

Powerful

Outgoing

And to bend to no one else's rules

Problem is...

I'm not

o-0-O-0-o

My whole life has been built around a single goal,

To become stronger.

It may not seem like much, but to me it is everything.

I trained my physical body harder and harder with each passing day.

I'd stand in front of that log for hours,

Punching it,

Kicking it,

Striking it,

Not even caring when my .hands began to bleed and the crimson marks were left on the padding.

I tried harder and harder each day,

Telling myself, 

"I can do this!"

But in the end…

I couldn't.

No matter how hard I trained,

I would always falter and fail on my missions.

My self-esteem would be lowered again.

o-0-O-0-o

As I became older,

I had to come home to a father,

Who would only frown in a disgusted manner at the sight of me.

My younger sister,

Who could already best me in battle though she was 5 years my junior,

Didn't know how to act so she mimicked my father.

Or she would look down and ignore me.

I don't really blame Hanabi though.

Although she at times gives me hateful looks,

I think it is her will to not be branded with the curse seal that drives her to be better than I

If she were to surpass me, and I thrown off into the branch family,

I would not be branded due to my age

We would both win in a sense

So I didn't get mad at her

No

That'd be foolish

I am her Nee-san, and I do not want her to feel unloved as I am now

That is why I use some of my spare time to bake her treats

That's why I use some of my spare time to make her ointments for her injuries she receives from the training that my father gives her that he should be giving me

It is my fate it seems

o-0-O-0-o

Neji…

What have you become?

You use to be so kind and open

And now…

So much hate

So much anger

All towards me

I am worried

Not for myself though

But for you

Your misguided hatred will lead to your demise someday

And when that happens

I will still forgive you

And welcome you back with open arms

o-0-O-0-o

I smile now

Why shouldn't I?

I am the leader of the Hyuuga clan

Neji-nii-san and I are on speaking terms

And also…

Naruto-kun,

He proposed to me last night


	3. Itachi's Thoughts

Disclaimer: I doubt I will ever own Naruto 

A/N: This is a different style of I Am's. It's more poem-ish than the other to chapters.

This chapter is basically from Itachi to Sasuke.

Pretty short.

Sorry it's not Gaara, but I found this file in the back of my comp already written, so haHA! I'm lazy...

-O-

-o-O-o-

o-0-O-0-o

I AM: Itachi Uchiha (to Sasuke)

o-0-O-0-o

-o-O-o-

-O-

I am the one who you hate

I am the one who you will kill

I am the one who haunts your every thought

I am the one who lurks in the dark shadows of your mind

I am the one who makes you suffer

I am the one who makes you scream with agony

I am the one who made you feel true pain

I am the one who first showed you true pain

I am the one who exposed you to the truth

I am the one who controls all your movements

I am the one who you live for

I am the one who is known as the prodigy

I am the one who is known as our clan's shikigami

I am the one who hacked away at our parent's bodies

I am the one who murdered

I am the one who killed

I am the one who gives you nightmares

I am the on who rids your memories of joy

I am the one who will destroy everything you love and anything you cherish

I am the one who betrayed Konoha

I am the one that everyone whispers about behind your back

I am the one who robbed your innocence

I am the one that made you dark

I am the one that made you hate

I am your brother

I am an Uchiha

I am Itachi

o-0-O-0-o

-o-O-o-

-O-

A/N: Please Review! .


End file.
